Sandalwood
by Seylin
Summary: Drabble. Sometimes we just need to relax with the one we love. Slash.


**Fandom**: The Mortal Instruments  
**Pairing**: Alec/Magnus  
**Prompt**: Massage

* * *

Alec's fingers trembled slightly as he pushed his key into the door of Magnus' apartment. It had been a long night and while Jace had drawn a healing rune onto his back his muscles still ached. Alec toed his shoes off, knowing if he sat down to take them off he wouldn't get up. After making sure his shoes were straight he turned and looked around the apartment.

"Mags?" He called. No answer. Magnus must have been out with a client. Oh well, Magnus would just wake him when he got in.

Heading back to Magnus' bedroom, Alec scratched Chairman Meow behind the ears as the cat stretched out on the bed. The cat purred loudly and Alec smiled. "I'm going to take a hot shower and then maybe you'll consider pawing my back?" He questioned. Chairman Meow gave a low meow and curled up with his tail over his nose. Alec shook his head as he grabbed some pajama pants and headed into the bathroom.

Turning the water on hot, Alec let the water run as he stripped out of his ripped and dirty clothing. Stepping under the spray he hissed and then sighed as the hot water started to relax his muscles. Knowing he would probably fall asleep standing up if he stayed in here long, Alec quickly scrubbed his body down and washed his hair. Getting out of the shower he dried off and changed into the pajama pants he had gotten.

Going back into the bedroom Alec sighed as he stretched out on the bed on his stomach. He laid his head on his folded arms, quite content to give into sleep, but then he felt a warm weight climb onto his back. Cracking an eye open Alec grinned. Chairman Meow sat in the middle of his back, purring. As he had asked before his shower Chairman Meow started to paw at his back. While it wasn't as good as a full massage, it still felt nice and Alec groaned softly in appreciation.

**-x-**

'_It ought to be required for all beings to study the basics of magic…_' Magnus thought as he entered his apartment. His eyes went down to the space next to the door and a grin spread over his face when he saw Alec's shoes placed neatly on the mat. Glancing around he didn't spy his lover so he moved further into the apartment.

Magnus' heart melted a bit at the sight that greeted him when he stepped into his bedroom. Chairman Meow turned his head toward him, meowing softly as his paws kept moving over Alec's back. From the steady rhythm of Alec's breathing Magnus knew he was asleep. Chairman Meow jumped off Alec's back and the bed as Magnus approached.

Magnus tsked when he saw the bruise that was still fading and the healing mark that had been placed over it. He was sure Alec's other muscles were sore as well… and that is when an idea struck him. Lifting his hand he snapped his fingers and a small bottle appeared in his hand in a shower of blue sparks. Snapping his fingers again his clothes were changed to a pair of pajamas that matched Alec's. Rubbing the bottle between his hands, Magnus warmed the oil inside with his body heat.

Slowly climbing onto the bed Magnus straddled Alec's lower back. Alec barely even sighed, a testament to just how tired he was. Magnus opened the bottle with his teeth and the smell of sandalwood filled the room. Pouring some of the oil out into one hand, Magnus recorked the bottle and placed it on the bedside table.

Leaning down, Magnus started to rub the oil into Alec's skin, working the muscles into pure relaxation. Magnus grinned when he started to get content sounds from Alec, even a sigh or groan of pleasure he thought. Moving Alec's arms, as he was sure the appendages would go to sleep in their current position, Magnus rubbed those muscles down as well before he climbed off Alec's back.

Alec groaned, blinking slowly when Magnus turned him over. "Mags?" He murmured, though it was heavily slurred with sleep.

"Shh darling, just relax and go back to sleep. We'll talk when you wake."

"'Kay…"

Magnus continued his massage down Alec's front, the more sensitive muscles twitching under his fingers. Magnus was tempted to see just how responsive Alec would be in this state… but he was tired as well. So, with a kiss to Alec's lips he settled down with his lover in his arms, breathing in the relaxing scent of sandalwood.


End file.
